


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(13)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [13]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(13)（文：十甫）

樱木看着对方挂起一脸无害的笑容，走近自己……待靠近时，突然，向自己挥拳。

樱木早已做好准备，趁势向左边闪开，顺手拉起了床垫，以阻挡对方接下来的连环攻击。

因为有床垫护卫着，对方的凶猛攻击都由床垫承受了。

樱木对着大吼，“你发什么疯？输了不甘愿吗？！你再来我就不客气啦！！”

然而，对方却没有丝毫停手的意思。

“你们这些人真不可理喻！都用暴力解决问题！我……哼！”樱木突然“咻”一声，丢开了床垫，扑上去与对方缠打了起来……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“经理！那两个混蛋竟打了起来，还把隐藏着窃听器和录像机都破坏了！”网络商业罪案调查部的其中一位成员，高砂一马向他的上司牧绅一报告说。

牧绅一二话不说，马上离开他的座位，匆匆赶到扣留樱木和那个人的扣留室去。

打开扣留室的门时，只见被报告打架的两人，此时竟併肩坐在地上，以指代笔、点着水在地上写字。听到有人开门进来，都不约而同抬头望他们一眼，然后又继续着他们之前的动作。

牧绅一缓步走近他们，只见他们面前的地上正写着一个又一个数字。

「这些……好像是数学题…他们似乎在较量数学呢……奇怪…怎么在这里斗起数学来了？……」牧绅一微一沉吟，便开口说，“没想到两位一见如故，而且兴致好高唷，竟在这儿较量起数学来了。不如，也让我加入玩玩吧。”牧绅一边说边向高砂使眼色，示意他将地上尚未干的数字一一记起来。

全神贯注的两人似乎没有听到牧绅一的话，根本不搭理。

牧绅一讪讪地站着看他们一个出题，一个解题，不一会儿已相互较量了七、八条数学题了。「看来这两人真的是在探讨学问……但…很奇怪！刚才不是在打架吗？看这里一片狼藉，战情一定很激烈。从高砂发现窃听器与录像机被破坏时算起至到到达这里，根本不超过五分钟……怎么一转眼功夫，他们就……两个都有古怪！」牧绅一皱着眉思考着他猜不透的地方。

看了一会，见他们还是那么专注地解着数学题，于是便向高砂打了个手势。

高砂点点头，记下最后一道数学题后，便随牧绅一离开扣留室。

关上扣留室的门时，牧绅一与高砂一马不发一言地在扣留室门口站着，凝神倾听室内的动静。一切俏然无声。

也不知过了多少时候，他们才招来当值的警察，吩咐他即时换了室内的床垫以及注意倾听扣留室内的动静后，才离开。

回到他们专属的办案部后，牧绅一才向高砂一马发问，“扣留室内的窃听器和录像机被破坏了多少？刚才的数字你都一一记下了吗？”

“是，经理，数字都一一记下了。刚才我确认过，装在床垫、靠床牆壁以及洗手盆的窃听器皆遭破坏。而装在室内四角的录像机，除了Ap1机，其他的完好无损。”高砂一马顿了一顿，“我认为这两个人是认识的，故意打架趁机破坏窃听器与Ap1机，为的就是要争取时间交换情报。”

“呣～你将机器被破坏前的记录重新查看。吩咐手足要目不转睛地瞪着Ap2、Ap3和Ap4，他们有什么异动记得向我报告。”牧绅一边看着高砂呈交给他的数字记录边说着。

“是！我马上去办！”高砂一马向牧绅一鞠躬离去。

不到一句钟，高砂一马匆匆回来向牧绅一报告，“经理，那些窃听器和录像机真的是他们故意破坏的。他们肯定是认识，并互相交换了情报。”

牧绅一挑了挑眉，“有查到证据吗？”

“有！这是从录影记录上打印下来的。”高砂一马毕恭毕敬地递上一张照片。

只见照片中的红头正对着镜头摆了胜利的手势，嚣张地咧嘴笑着。

牧绅一微皱眉头，然后吩咐高砂，“快去请解码专家！”

他将手上的照片丢在桌上，随即冷笑一声，“想和我玩，我奉陪到底！”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
牧绅一的猜测没错，他手上的数字记录正是樱木与那扣留室中人“通讯”的密码符号。

原来，那矮个儿向樱木发动攻击前，就“告诉”樱木，他们必须合作破坏了安置在室内的窃听器与录像机后才能安心说话。

于是，他们便合演了一场激烈搏斗，趁机破坏那些装置，以便争取几分钟“监视真空”时间。

在不到五分钟的“监视真空”时间内，他们已达成共识，利用数字作为他们的“谈话”密码。

因此，在牧绅一与高砂一马的近身监视下，他们这两个行使“缄默权利”的扣留犯仍肆无忌惮地“高谈阔论”。

待牧绅一他们一离开那扣留室，两人便相视窃笑，一脸的得意。

樱木在地上写了一组数字：『你别看那个中年人一脸的平静，他快气疯了！』

『你要小心他，他不是那么容易被应付过去的。我们得换密码沟通了，说不定他现在已请解码专家来解码了。』那人“回覆”。

『我知道那个中年人的厉害，嘿嘿，不过我才不怕他呢。说到密码……不如你用脑说话吧，我读得懂脑电波。』樱木用手指指了指头，然后对那个人咧嘴笑了。

那人伸出手与樱木握手，「水户洋平，日本神龙社北门堂主，外号神脑。」

樱木点了点头，随即在地上用水写了另一组数字：『樱木花道。未来人。』

水户洋平眼中闪过一丝惊讶，但因早已猜到樱木也许不是普通人，再加上他素来训练有素，冷静处事惯了，随即也点了点头，「不打不相识，我们是朋友了。」说完给予樱木一个真诚的笑容。

樱木用力握紧他的手作为回应。是的，水户洋平是他的朋友了。他的笑容让他感觉到亲切，他很愿意交上这个朋友。

男人的友谊有时候就是这么一回事，只要大家意气相投或者是同仇敌慨，友谊就很快发展起来，有时候，甚至可以当上一辈子朋友。

看着地上的水数字一个一个逐渐蒸发，樱木又在地上添了新数字：『你为什么被关进来？』

「因为我不愿意出去。」水户洋平微微地笑了。

樱木对他怒目一瞪，这臭小子竟在脑袋一直重复说这一句话，敢耍我？哼，别以为这样我就读不到你的脑电波……给你一点颜色看看！

『你在网上调查什么吧？瘟神？』

原本心如明镜般清醒及冷静地与樱木斗“脑”的水户洋平，待看到樱木写下“瘟神”两字时，心不由自主地“突突”急跳。「你怎么知道我在追查‘瘟神’？」

『我就是知道。因为我回来的目的就是寻找瘟神！』

「为什么找瘟神？你是敌是友？」水户洋平此刻收起了笑容，一脸戒备地看着樱木。

『我们刚刚不是交上朋友了吗？怎么现在想翻脸呀！』樱木对着水户洋平耸了耸肩，然后用力摆动手腕，摇干手指上的水渍。

水户洋平愣了一下，接着便大笑起来，一拳搥向樱木肩膀，「你在耍我！臭小子！」

樱木伸手轻轻一档就化解了洋平这一拳的力道，对他得意地笑了。

「真有你的，果然是未来人，什么都瞒不了你。好，我们打和，扯平了！」水户洋平竖起了拇指称赞道。

『你为什么调查瘟神？你知道有这个组织？』

「说来话长。得由我的组织神龙社开始。严格来说，神龙社在世人眼里并非正派组织，它的前身是冥龙社，是日本其中一个庞大的黑道组织，贩毒走私，无恶不作。但冥龙社自从由阿部山雄先生掌舵后，逐渐摆脱黑道的勾当，正正经经做起生意来了。由于冥龙社恶名昭彰，不被接受为注册公司，因此阿部先生便将冥龙改为神龙。目前，全日本海、陆、空的货运运输都掌握在神龙社手里，也可说在暗地里掌控了日本的经济命脉……」

『瘟神？』

「你别紧张……神龙社既掌控了所有的货运运输，无论进口入口的货物都必须通过我们神龙社……也因此，我们无意中发现了某些被运输出口的违禁药品，以及一些……不知名的病毒病原体……而寄件人与收件人皆是虚报的，追查不到来源。」

『于是你们就与狐狸的研究所合作，从病毒着手追查？』

「狐狸的研究所？谁的研究所？你的朋友吗？除了霍士研究所，我们没有跟什么研究所联手调查呀！」

『切！谁跟那只小气狐狸是朋友……我说的研究所就是霍士！』樱木飞快地在地上写了一组数字，而代表狐狸的数字显得特别大。

「你说的狐狸朋友也是霍士成员？哪一位？我认识的霍士成员也不少……看来，我们早就有了一些渊源。」

『都说那只臭狐狸不是我朋友，他…是我的债主，他的确是霍士成员，呣，就是那个很臭屁的流……』樱木突然把代表“流”字的数字擦掉，『别提他了，说说你们怎么跟霍士合作，调查到什么？』

就在樱木写下“臭屁”两个字时，水户洋平就猜到樱木说的狐狸是流川枫。随即见樱木将写好的“流”字擦掉，就更证明自己的猜测没错。见樱木一脸愤愤不平却又欲盖弥彰，只觉好笑，「他这债主在你心中的份量不轻唷？」水户洋平取笑道。

『你再笑我就打烂你的嘴！快说你们调查到什么东西！』樱木作势向水户洋平挥拳。

洋平忽视樱木的威胁，仍然冲他笑了笑，笑得有一点瞭然，也有一丝暧昧。正待接下去“说话”时，扣留室的门打开了……

  
本贴由十甫于2003年8月17日00:33:19在“N2”发表


End file.
